elexfandomcom-20200223-history
ELEX
The following article contains major plot spoilers. '' '''ELEX' (Eclectic, Lavish, Exhilarating, Xenial) is a science fiction/fantasy blended game from Piranha Bytes, the creators of Gothic and Risen. This game was announced mid-2015 and was showcased at Gamescom. It features a deep narrative, open world exploration and a rich environment. Unlike previous games released by Piranha Bytes, ELEX is set in a post-apocalyptic world. This game released on October 17, 2017 on PC, PS4 and Xbox One. Overview The game takes place on the planet Magalan, several years after a meteorite impact nearly left the highly advanced civilization extinct. Leaving more than destruction in its wake, the meteor seeded the planet with a material they called Elex. This element was new to them but they soon discovered that it gave them the ability to use either psionic or magical powers. They also used the element to forge new energy and robotic weapons, power technology, and create mind-altering drugs. The world divided into factions, each seeking to hoard the Elex for themselves despite the drastic mental and mutagenic side-effects; consumed in its raw form, Elex gave humans incredible powers at the cost of triggering mutations and the suppression of emotion. Plot CHAPTER 1 Survive Jax, an Alb Commander, is sent on a mission to find Thorald, "The Pilgrim", the spiritual head of the Berserker faction. While flying over the region of Edan, the area controlled by the Berserkers, Jax's aircraft is shot down by an unknown enemy and the Commander crashes over a mountain. Jax survives, but as expected by The Directive of the Albs, he is tracked down by his brother Kallax, who then attempts to execute Jax for failing his mission. The blast pushes Jax off a cliff, making him land in a small forest. Due to the heavy injuries, Jax fell into a coma for several days, during which time an Outlaw, believing him dead, strips him of his armor and advanced technology. Just awakened, Jax realizes that the Elex in his body that once made it strong, now is all gone. Without Elex, Jax begins to experience emotion. Weakened but armed with a strong desire for revenge, his great willpower and a metal pipe, Jax starts his journey between the Free People, to find what happened to him and why. Stolen Equipment Once reached the forest below, Jax meets Duras, a Berserker that offers to escort him in Goliet, the city of the Berserkers, so that maybe Jax could have start a new life there. Jax is mainly interested in finding the Outlaw who robbed him, and so Duras explains that a few days before he had seen an Outlaw called Ray traveling in the area. He also warns Jax to be careful around the area of Abessa, because there was a group of Alb Separatists, who don't take orders from Alb leadership in Xacor and are somewhat unpredictable. After obtaining a better equipment, Jax manages to track down Ray near an abandoned motel, between the forest and the desert region of Tavar. The Outlaw is upset by the fact that Jax was still alive, and reveals that he did in fact "steal" his equipment, and that he has already sold it. Ray offers to join in Jax's quest in finding the truth in order to pay his debt. Refuge of the Separatists Eager to find new allies to face the Albs that want him dead, Jax reaches the Converter in South Abessa, in which the Separatists took shelter. The leader of the Separatists, Sestak, is suspicious toward Jax, and says that he would agree to join forces with him only if he would prove to be a real enemy to the Albs that live in Xacor. For this, Jax should have stopped the activities of the Albs in two Converters. None of the Free People could know of his mission, furthermore, the only way to destroy his aircraft was only via sabotage. Understanding that, Jax realizes that the Albs wanted him dead from the beginning. Accepted the fact that the Albs would never allowed him to regain his old life, Jax proceeds to deactivate the Converters, becoming officially one of their enemies. With the mission accomplished, Sestak says that Jax has demonstrated that he is not an enemy of the Separatists, and that they would joined forces at the right time. The Power of the Center With the need to find a quiet place to rest, Ray mentions Origin, a small village where many people take refuge, so Jax heads there hoping to have the chance to put his thoughts in order. Once on site, Jax is greeted by Lloyd, the shepherd of the community. Lloyd explains to Jax that he was expecting the arrival of a person capable of leading Origin, and considering all the fame Jax is gathering, he asks him to take on the responsibility. Jax accepts the offer, and begins to help the supervisors of the village. Eckard, an ex Berserker and now a defensive manager, asks to have more people to protect Origin. Here Jax has the option of providing (through dialogue) companions he has met on his journey. They need at least three of them, but Jax can bring more. Harley, an ex Cleric and now an engineer, explains that he can repair Jax's raider, but he will require a specific hydraulic compressor from a fighting colossus. He provides Jax a quest to destroy a weakend colossus in the mountains of Ignadon. Jonesy, an ex Outlaw and now serving as town guard, can be found at the front of the town until his associated quest is complete, when he will wander about the area freely. He asks for help killing mutants that are in the area. Ten Rotboars are in the area, and when defeated, Jonesy will thank Jax. He is also available as a combat instructor. Having helped everyone, Jax gains the right to take control of Origin, obtaining even a personal room where he can rest. Origin becomes a sort of headquarters, and the village can be upgraded by talking to a special vendor. Potential upgrades include furniture, workbenches, and hiring an additional merchant. The Big Bang Jax needs to get new resources and his original strength back, so he travels around the world making new alliances and accumulating much experience. He actively participates at the game of power between Outlaws and Clerics in Dome City, in the area of Abessa, he meets Ragnar, the head of the Berserkers in Goliet and reaches The Fort, the main city of the Outlaws. There, Jax meets The Duke, alias of Logan, the one that rules the city. Trying to be on his good side, Jax agrees to help him with his project and so he descents into the Duke's Bunker. There he makes acquaintance with Conrad, a cleric engineer that is working for the Duke under the effect of his dependence from the drugs that they forcefully injected in him. Conrad is building a device called "The Big Bang" that supposedly is a bomb capable of blow up an entire city. Conrad needs some rare parts to complete it and Jax reluctantly departs searching for them, thinking about what he would do after the completion of the project. After Jax has returned with the parts, Logan sends Conrad in a place near The Hort, city of the Clerics, in order to destroy it. Jax then decides to intercept Conrad to stop him, but once on the site, The Big Bang reveal itself to be an advanced war machine that slaughters Conrad's supervisors, giving him the chance to flee, and then it targets Jax. After a fierce battle, Jax wins, deactivating The Big Bang for good, then he heads to The Duke, and informs him of Conrad's deception. The Duke, furious, orders Jax to find Conrad and then to kill him. So Jax heads to The Hort, in the area of Ignadon, the only place where Conrad could have gone hiding. Ulbricht's Big Offensive ''' Once Jax has decided Conrad's fate, he meets Reinhold, the leader of the Clerics and Ulbricht, the war strategist. Ulbricht informs Jax that he is planning to launch a massive attack to the Albs Converter, the only one in Ignadon and that for this reason heavy guarded, but he needs a strong and charismatic leader who will lead the army. Jax offers himself to find a proper candidate, and once he has asked to the many people he has met in his journey, finally he finds the right person in Nasty, the Duke twin sister, which is eager to prove her valor to everyone. Even with some doubts, Ulbricht agrees to let her lead the army of Clerics and soon the attack started. After many deaths, Jax and Nasty succeed in wiping out the Albs and their army of robots, and finally they shut down the Converter weakening heavily Xecor and the influence of the Albs on Magalan. '''Free as a Bird Seeing that the direct conflict with Xecor is drawing near, Jax realizes that he hasn't the proper skills and technology to sustain the fight. So he decides, thanks to his effort in building a strong alliance with the factions of the Berserkers, the Outlaws and the Clerics, to join in one of them and make the difference. CHAPTER 2 Media Gallery ELEX.jpg Elex (5).jpg Elex (4).jpg Elex (3).jpg Elex (1).jpg Videos ELEX - official CGI Trailer US ELEX_-_Gameplay_Trailer_-_The_Outlaw_Faction ELEX_-_Gameplay_Trailer_-_Berserker_Faction ELEX_Official_Prologue_Trailer_English ELEX_Vlog_1_The_game_and_short_history_of_Piranha_Bytes! pl:ELEX de:ELEX Category:Gameplay Category:Lore